


【超蝠同人(ABO＋狼人AU)】狼族情史

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 大狼群头狼卡尔今年在狼群的长老会议上收到的最多的建议，居然是关于开除狼群中一匹地位低下的Omega公狼，他的名字叫布鲁斯·韦恩。





	1. 裁决

白狼舔舔他沾了鲜血的爪子，目光扫视着周围的狼群。  
他现在正待在狼群的中央，这里是地位高贵的长老们常常流连的地方，在刚才不久，他们刚刚举行了一场一年一度的会议。  
他身体强健，肌肉结实，脖子上有一圈光滑的灰色毛发，营养充足，一眼看上去就知道是个风光的角色。  
没错，他是头狼卡尔·艾尔，毫无争议的最强Alpha，今年是他上任的第二年。  
两年前，他通过了头狼佐德的考验，成功成为头狼，并选择和佐德共享头狼的位置。  
佐德比他年龄大很多，经验丰富，所以他有些事情还需要向佐德请教。  
卡尔往前走去，所有的狼都纷纷让路，有些鞠躬来表示尊敬，卡尔也点头示意。  
刚上任的时候，他有点不太适应各种Beta们这样的热情，仿佛一下子被拉到了聚焦的中心。  
狼王看起来漫无目的，但有些眼尖的Beta已经偷眼看到白色的矫健身躯往狼群的边缘地带去了。  
“尊敬的王一定会把他开除的。”  
“是啊，那家伙太过分了。”  
“没错，他什么用处也没有。”  
卡尔慢悠悠地走了一会儿，扫视之下，一条通体黑色的狼映入眼帘。  
这儿就他一个，安静地趴在长草里，似乎是在休息。  
一阵微风把黑狼身上的气味送进卡尔的鼻孔——是Omega的味道，但是掺杂了浓浓的汗味。  
有趣，Omega很少会出这么多汗呢。  
他们很弱小，常常要忍受Beta们甚至是Alpha的欺凌，地位低下，只能去做照顾狼崽的工作。  
偶尔有有能力捕猎的Omega，但是狼群也绝不会让他去捕猎——这么强壮的Omega，当然是用来传宗接代的好选择，一定会生出更优秀的后代。  
因此基础比较好的Omega或许会更惨，在被头狼Alpha用过之后，可能会为了种族的需要，被批准供Beta们使用。  
从此他们的生活就离不开不停地怀孕，生狼崽了。  
至于能这么悠闲待在这儿的Omega，一定是属于体弱的类型了，所以，肯定也不会有什么剧烈运动，也不会出汗。  
不过，这条黑狼显然不是这样的类型。  
布鲁斯·韦恩是吧？  
狼王又往前走了几步，趴着睡觉的黑狼突然睁开了眼睛。  
好漂亮的眼色，蓝的。  
布鲁斯正在休息，突然听见了脚步声——声音很轻，但是逃不过他的耳朵。  
那是他的看家本领，靠这个没有哪个居心不良的家伙能靠近他。  
然后他看见了那条白得扎眼的狼——妈的，他怎么会来这儿？  
他记得那家伙，叫卡尔·艾尔的，整个群里唯一的白狼。  
有时候听见别的Omega偷偷议论着，希望能被他看中，摆脱饱受欺凌的生活。  
呸，没有哪条狼能改变你操蛋的命运，除了你自己。  
群里刚有狼出去捕猎过，卡尔也去了，这会儿他大概吃饱了吧？不愧是头狼，一看就知道吃得最好了。  
布鲁斯调整了一下，正对着卡尔的方向，绷紧了浑身的肌肉。  
只要不是Omega，他们就很可能是来找茬的，他碰到过多少回了，切。  
卡尔眯起眼睛，感觉到黑狼身上散发出的有点危险的气场。  
呵，还真是不一般，看来那些长老们说的是真的。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
“我是。”  
“长老会才过去，他们向我提议开除你。”  
“噢，爱要不要。”  
黑狼听了，转身就要走。  
虽然说从小就在这儿长大，但是他经历这事也不是一次两次了，以前也有狼要开除他，他总是自己跑掉，然后等大家都以为他离开了，某一天再若无其事地回来。  
爸妈死的早，是被狼群里的坏家伙杀死的，他都还没查出来那是谁，绝对不会离开的。  
“等等。”  
布鲁斯回头，看见卡尔在不远处坐下了——看他浑身都是放松的状态，应该不会攻击自己。  
“不是不要我了吗？那我走。”  
“我没说呀？”  
白狼纳闷地看了一眼布鲁斯——不是很懂这位的逻辑，好像一言不合就要离开似的，不管一条狼是什么地位，多少还都是恋家的，尤其是Omega，离了群简直没法活嘛。  
“噢，那你想怎么样？”  
黑狼仍然僵硬地站着，语气也僵硬得吓人，卡尔差点以为这家伙是Alpha，要不是那清晰的Omega气味的话。  
“我不想有失公正，所以，你还有机会争取你的权益。”  
“什么权益？”  
“开除狼是重要的事，我不想光听长老的，所以，我们来决斗吧，我保证不会害你性命，结束之后我再决定。”  
黑狼歪着头看着卡尔。  
“我绝对不会给你们玩屁股的，死了这条心吧。”  
“我没说要玩你啊？”  
白狼哭笑不得地看着布鲁斯，心里惊叹这家伙的思维怎么这么快。  
“那你保证无论如何都不会侵犯我吗？”  
白狼点点头。  
“只是裁决流程，你懂的。”  
黑狼犹豫了一秒，走向卡尔。  
“既然是裁决，那就永久生效？”  
“永久生效。”  
“那好。”  
布鲁斯便跟着卡尔一起往狼群的中心去了。  
听到裁决这个词的时候，他觉得自己的好运来了。  
终于有机会能为自己的命运抗争了，不管结果如何，他可以出口恶气了。  
Alpha和Beta，都是虐待狂，Omega是他们的牺牲品，一点说话的权利都没有。  
他父亲和母亲是有良知的狼，他们是固定伴侣，父亲从不让别的Alpha或Beta靠近母亲一步。  
他本来该和母亲一样，幸福地被父亲保护，只可惜他们不知道死在了谁手里，没过多久他的地位也因为性别原因一落千丈。  
好几个Beta看中他自己练得强壮的身体，想要强行占有他，被他打败了，他成了群里的怪胎。  
自己抓小动物吃，野兔，山鸡，青蛙，运气好的时候还能抓到鹿。  
甚至，他还咬死过一只猞猁，虽然那家伙肉真的不怎么好吃。  
他从来没停止过和命运抗争，但是他也从来都没能得到一个让所有的狼都知道自己也有尊严的机会。  
Omega也有尊严！  
布鲁斯认识两个底子挺好的Omega，可惜命运都不怎么好，差不多一直都看到他们大着肚子在树下休息。  
看吧，他们本来是可以反抗的，就因为害怕被赶走。  
有机会的时候布鲁斯也会去问候他们，他们都回答说并没有固定伴侣，而且不知道下次会怀谁的孩子。  
呸，没良心的Alpha和Beta！  
越靠近狼群中心，投在他们身上的目光就越多，连那些半大的狼崽都出来看热闹。  
卡尔仍然目不转睛地走着，旁边的狼向他行礼，他也只是点头示意。  
那些长老真是善变的家伙，向卡尔行完礼，就马上向布鲁斯投去鄙夷的目光。  
“看那个怪胎，浑身都是黑的，爪子却是白的。”  
“可惜了那个大屁股，基础这么好，肯定能生很多好小伙子。”  
“你们觉得首领会怎么处置他？”  
“不知道哎，我们的新首领上次交配的时节好像在忙着什么别的事——所以并没选哪个狼。”  
“要是他看中了这个家伙，以后我们就有机会得到他了。”  
“别那么肯定，老兄，他上次挠我的地方可还没好利索呢。”  
“放心吧，Omega是天生的贱骨头，被用过一次以后腿就软了——信我的准没错。”  
“不过，看这样子首领好像是想要裁决啊？”  
“首领也是太年轻了，居然对这种下等货用裁决程序。”  
那些杂七杂八的闲言碎语都被布鲁斯听到耳朵里，黑狼并未有什么表示，只是悄悄收紧了爪尖。  
头狼佐德显然也没有意料到卡尔会对布鲁斯用裁决——也就是说一条Alpha和一条Omega要来一场“公平对决”。  
“何必这么认真？你知道我们处理的只是条Omega。”  
“既然他是我们群的，总该值得被认真对待的。”  
“好吧，卡尔，你已经是首领了，你有主宰权。”  
狼群让出一片空地，所有的狼都围在外面，期待着这场前所未有的打斗。  
两条主持仪式的狼宣布裁决程序开始之后，卡尔和布鲁斯就都上场了——黑白两条狼兜着圈子，寻找着对方的破绽。  
打斗在对峙了三分钟之后开始，两条狼互相对咬，试图找到突破口。  
布鲁斯谨慎地防守着，卡尔的进攻并不是很激烈，那巨大的体型乍一看有点可怕，实际上却没有那么惊人的效果。  
来吧，大块头，让你试试我这全靠自己长大的，可不是谁块头大谁就能赢的。  
布鲁斯找到了一个空档，伸嘴就是一口——卡尔的大腿上马上被撕咬得秃了一块。  
“嗷！”  
卡尔显然没意料到黑狼的攻击会如此凶猛，接下来的一爪子更是直接挠伤了他的脖子。  
鲜血让卡尔突然像变了一条狼似的，布鲁斯马上就发现他眼神变了。  
刚想做出最合适的防御姿势，卡尔一掌拍在他脑袋上，布鲁斯听见了清脆的声响，然后视线马上就开始摇摆不定。  
剧痛从头部传来，他张开嘴，口水随着剧烈的呼吸滴落。  
幸运的是，卡尔的下一个攻击被他躲过了，布鲁斯压低了自己的重心，打算寻机给对方一个重创。  
刚刚那一下让他突然意识到自己处于明显的弱势，可能只有等对方放松戒备才能发动攻击了。  
然而，接下来的所有事显然都出乎他的意料，卡尔强的可怕，他完全没有反击的机会，不仅如此，三条腿都被咬伤了。  
卡尔看着连站都站不稳的布鲁斯，突然内心有所触动。  
他战斗的样子很像Alpha，只不过更瘦弱，也明显缺乏照料，尽管如此，他还是很有骨气。  
一般的Alpha到了这个程度也就认输了，可是黑狼还是倔强地坚持着，血染红了他白色的爪子，在夕阳的余晖下显得特别悲壮。  
卡尔冲过去给了他颇有技巧的一个冲击，黑狼经受不住，晕死过去，但并没有又多一个伤口。  
裁决进入了最关键的环节，所有的狼都眼巴巴地看着卡尔，期待着他们的首领做出公正的决断。  
“我认为长老所说的，布鲁斯·韦恩毫无用处实属妄言。”  
卡尔说着，走到晕倒的黑狼身边，跨坐在他身上。  
“他已经证明了他的价值，所以以后不存在开除布鲁斯·韦恩的命题。”  
这个姿势意味着卡尔将要享用这条Omega，狼群发出了窃窃私语的声音，卡尔也听到了几句。  
“看吧，嘿嘿，等我们的首领玩够了，他就是我们的了。”  
“确定？我看这家伙可不是善茬。”  
“我赌一头牛，他以后绝对会被首领驯成尤物。”  
“嘿嘿，以后万一运气好谁先得到了他，记得跟兄弟们分享一下。”  
白狼示意几个年轻的下手，把黑狼拖进了他的宫殿。  
其实是一个山洞，里面已经被装点得很气派了。  
他们并不是普通意义上的狼，准确地说，他们可以变成人形，借助一种植物，宫殿里也都是变成人形的狼，他们负责医疗工作，因此常常需要变成人类。  
白狼看着他们把布鲁斯抱走治疗，眼神意味深长。  
没有狼能猜得到他想的是什么。  
TBC


	2. 交易

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔在宫殿里征服了布鲁斯，向他提出自己的真实意图，权衡利弊之后，布鲁斯接受了卡尔的条件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

黑狼眨了几下眼睛，突然猛地支起身体。  
他不知道自己在什么环境里——很陌生，但他可以推测出这里是卡尔的宫殿。  
脑袋不太清醒，他努力回想之前的事，只能想起自己之前被撞晕了。  
败相狼狈了点，呵呵。  
这头白狼和他以前对付过的那些可绝对不是同一个级别的，他拥有压倒性的优势。  
布鲁斯仔细检查了一下自己身上，然后如释重负地发现仅仅是那些伤口被什么人治好了。  
好吧，肯定是人做的——他已经看见了不远处穿着兽皮的人，他猜测那些应该是卡尔的专属医疗师。  
“嗨，你好的还挺快。”  
黑狼猛地转身，凶巴巴地看着不知道什么时候从他身后靠近的白狼——他看上去还是那么镇静，还有一点点冷漠的气质。  
白狼慢条斯理地舔了两下爪子，蓝色的眼睛里透出锐利的锋芒来。  
“不想知道裁决结果吗？”  
黑狼的蓝眼转了转，改半坐在地上，却丝毫没有放松身上的肌肉。  
“你赢了，但我在你的宫殿，不在荒郊野外，而且有人治好了我身上的伤，所以你没有判我离开狼群。”  
白狼眯缝着眼睛点点头。  
“对于一条Omega来说，你太强壮，也太聪明了。”  
“所以你还打算要占有我。”  
黑狼站起来，并不强壮的四肢绷紧在一起。  
“你的确很厉害。”  
“我说过我是不会让你们碰我一下的。”  
“那个命题我们可以稍后再谈。”  
黑狼已经彻底进入了警惕状态，他夹紧了尾巴，死死地盯着卡尔。  
“我想我们可以先讨论一下，我到底可以给你些什么。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
黑狼露出了他雪白的，尖利的牙齿。  
“别这样，我承认我脾气的确还不错，不过我的耐性也是有限的。”  
白狼的眼睛发出了危险的光芒。  
“你认为恐吓对我是有用的？”  
黑狼的表情像是在嘲笑卡尔。  
“看上去你不是很怕死。”  
白狼看上去仍然没有耗尽耐性，但眼神已经有点危险。  
“我没那么容易死。”  
“试试？”  
白狼的一只爪子踏上了布鲁斯躺着的石头平地。  
布鲁斯马上后退了一步，压低了身体，警惕地看着白狼，发出威胁性的低吼。  
“样子不错，看起来就像是Alpha。”  
白狼却一点都不紧张，煞有介事地评价了一句，一跃而上。  
黑狼发动了一次攻击，直冲着卡尔的眼睛去的，在白狼的眼皮上留下了一道爪印。  
没有很多时间给他思考，但他很清楚一件事——即使是头狼，眼睛也是最脆弱的地方。  
卡尔发出了一声呻吟，伸出舌头舔了一下自己受伤的眼皮流出的血。  
白色的爪子一下子踩上了布鲁斯的脖子，黑狼想摆脱，但是一股很强大的力量直接把他按倒在地，躺在地上的他突然意识到卡尔的体型是有多么健硕。  
“嗷嗷嗷！”  
卡尔的爪尖轻而易举地抠进布鲁斯的脖子，血一下子流出来，伴随而来的是一阵剧痛。  
“继续下去，你会流干你的血，不过，不会很快。”  
白狼的声音听起来仍然那么平静，不过却叫狼不敢违抗。  
布鲁斯伸出的爪子只是堪堪划过卡尔前腿高处的灰毛地带，他几次想要袭击卡尔的要害，但都只是让自己更痛苦而已。  
“这会加快血液的流速，我倒是很想知道你到底害不害怕变成干尸呢？你知道狼群不会浪费资源，你死了只会成为一顿填饱肚子的肉干而已。”  
黑狼放弃了挣扎。  
一瞬间，他突然想起了惨死的父母——他们躺在狼群中央，因为父亲曾经是一位长老。  
而且是健康的Alpha，虽然，他并没有试过去当头狼。  
那时他还是头毛茸茸的狼崽，听见父母的哀嚎声才从狼崽专门居住的小洞穴里出来，可是他前面围了太多成年狼，他没能力挤到前面去。  
大概过了十分钟，狼们终于散开了，他看到一些狼嘴上沾着的毛皮和血，再往远处望去，发现狼群围着的地方只有一堆骸骨。  
还散发着他父母的气味。  
那成了布鲁斯记忆中的灰色地带，那场景很少会被他回忆起。  
他不会自寻烦恼的，他还得坚强起来，他得自保——因为他发现自己是个Omega。  
看到黑狼露出自己的肚皮，卡尔颇有技巧地抽出了自己尖利的爪子，还不紧不忙地舔干净自己被鲜血染红的爪子。  
露出要害等于屈服，那是狼的通用语言，但卡尔想到的却不是这点。  
原来，布鲁斯·韦恩是怕死的，他差点以为这只Omega没有求生欲望呢。  
过了一会儿，两个穿兽皮的人过来给布鲁斯受伤的脖子止血包扎，卡尔安静地等他们处理好布鲁斯的伤口，直到那两个人离开。  
卡尔向他们下达了命令，现在四周都没有人了。  
“你到底想要什么？”  
黑狼躺在被收拾干净的石床上，眩晕的感觉和疼痛还没有完全消失。  
“你引起了我的兴趣，布鲁斯。”  
卡尔看到黑狼把自己的尾巴夹得更紧了。  
“我早该料到的。”  
“你有兴趣帮我个忙吗？”  
白狼仍然没有动作，只是目光如炬地看着有气无力的黑狼。  
“或许不管是什么事我都只能接受了。”  
黑狼恨恨地说着，却没有力气再呲牙了。  
“其实很简单，你或许可以当一个秘密导师。”  
“导师？”  
黑狼的眼神里闪过一丝讽刺。  
“Omega不是只配当你们的玩物吗？”  
“看上去急着让你满足我反而会扫我的兴，我看你不会配合的。”  
黑狼发出了一个气声。  
“我不喜欢你，不过，你很识趣，”黑狼慢慢爬起来，活动了两下，“你说的导师是个什么东西？”  
“我需要一些年轻的帮手，有胆量，有勇气还有技巧的那种。”  
“就这些？”  
“你可以从今年的狼崽里物色，只要把那些被选中的狼告诉给我就行——”卡尔在旁边的石头上磨了两下爪子，“但是，你不可以被任何别的狼发现。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛转了两下。  
“成交。”  
不知道这位头领打了什么如意算盘，但是布鲁斯可以肯定，狼群内部似乎不是很和谐。  
看这势头，可能不久之后会有什么大规模的内斗也说不定，毕竟他们是个大型的狼群——大概有80条左右的成员，而且由两条狼共同领导。  
“到时我会找你来这儿，你会在一个指定的地方训练那些狼崽。”  
黑狼点头，表示会意。  
“不过，我想为了保险起见，你身上至少应该沾染我的气味。”  
白狼看着黑狼，仍然没有马上进一步行动的意思，但布鲁斯已经清晰地嗅到了他身上刺激性的Alpha信息素气味。  
“现在不是交配的季节，我想你也还没到发情期。”  
黑狼不情愿地往旁边挪了一下，表示不愿意同意卡尔的要求。  
“得了，也是为了打掩护而已，他们都知道我把你带来就是为了这个。”  
白狼的语气似乎缓和了一些，他爬上石床。  
白色的爪子又一次按在黑狼的脖子上，只不过这一次爪尖并没有扎进去。  
黑狼闭上了眼睛，感觉到脖子上的压迫突然又减轻了——他没得选，卡尔有理由，而且已经下定决心了。  
黑狼被翻了个身，趴在地上，卡尔的爪子紧接着就按在他的脊背上，压迫感让他无所适从，尾巴成了他保持安全感的最后一道屏障。  
卡尔注意到了他紧张的状态，爪子在他的屁股上刨弄了几下，弄乱了那里的毛，然后趴上去。  
卡尔结实有力的前肢牢牢地抓住了布鲁斯的身体，Alpha的信息素充盈在空气中，无处不在。  
布鲁斯认命地趴在地上，然后感觉到热乎乎的东西贴上了他的入口——他猛地哆嗦了一下，开始感觉到恐惧。  
真要这样吗？不能有别的方法吗？  
黑狼挣扎了几下，甚至从石床上站了起来，但已经来不及了，他感觉到有什么火热的东西插进了他的身体，已经到这个地步的白狼又怎么会让他逃了？  
布鲁斯发出了有点悲惨的声音，卡尔整个地一下子就插进来，他感觉根本消受不了。  
他抖动了一下，尿液竟忍不住排出来，不过看起来卡尔并不很介意这种情况，只是停顿了一下，就开始以极快的速度在他的体内抽插。  
布鲁斯感觉自己的腿都快要给干软了，卡尔在刚进来之后阴茎稍微膨胀了一点，射了一部分精液，抽插时更是不知道射了多少，这对于从来没有经历过的布鲁斯来说简直是折磨。  
不过，尚存的意识告诉他，卡尔似乎也是想速战速决，这样来说，似乎之前他所说的，“只是为了保险”还的确就是他的真实想法。  
看样子卡尔真的不想让其他任何狼知道他和自己说的那些话，而聪明的头领想到如果他们之间真的什么都没有发生，的确有可能引狼怀疑。  
但很快，布鲁斯尚存的一点理智也保不住了。  
一声悲鸣几乎可以让整个洞穴都听得见，卡尔的阴茎膨胀了好多倍，直接卡在布鲁斯的身体里。  
当然，高频率的抽插也停下了，卡尔一动不动地射了大量的精液，直射得黑狼的身体颤抖着趴下了。  
卡尔在他体内待了半个多小时，才终于停下，把已经缩小的阴茎抽出来。  
正如布鲁斯说的，白狼很识趣，看得出来布鲁斯不仅仅引起了他的兴趣，也激发了他的快感，不过他并没有继续，从石床上跳下来之后找了个地方自己舔舐阴茎。  
布鲁斯也想自己清理一下湿黏的入口，可惜的是他一点力气都没了，只好维持原来的姿势。  
等白狼已经若无其事地回来，他发现布鲁斯仍然有气无力地趴在石床上，就爬上来，坐在他身后。  
正头晕目眩的黑狼感觉到湿热的东西在他的私处舔来舔去，有些羞耻地夹住腿，但是又放弃了。  
卡尔替他清理了一下性事之后的身体，他的体力在时间的流逝之下渐渐有所恢复。  
一回头，卡尔就坐在那儿，仍然是那副该死的，识趣的模样。  
“那我可以提一点条件吗？”  
布鲁斯望着卡尔的眼神仍然不愿屈服。  
“请讲。”  
“很简单，交配的季节还有两个月左右，我不希望任何狼那个时候碰我，包括你。”  
白狼似乎有一刻犹豫，随即又点点头。  
“这没问题，我不会碰你，不过对于那些狼，我只能授予你拒绝和反抗的权利。”  
布鲁斯明白了卡尔的意思。  
屈从于种族发展，除了标记之外，Alpha不能以任何形式表示自己对Omega的绝对拥有，当然，像头狼要求其他狼不许和某条Omega交配的事也是不存在的。  
“成交。”  
布鲁斯欣然同意，目光却丝毫不减锐利。  
TBC


	3. 两难之境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在担任秘密导师快两个月后，卡尔遵守约定让布鲁斯自己度过发情期，但事情显然没有他们想象的那么简单。

“你的姿势容易伤到你自己，你的空档太大了。”  
毛茸茸的小狼有点委屈地看了他高大的导师一眼，一瘸一拐地走到给他准备的鲜肉面前，默不作声地食用。  
布鲁斯猛地回头，不出所料地看见卡尔收敛地把头转开，停止在他的身上偷偷嗅他散发出来的味道。  
“有什么事吗？”  
黑狼并没有发难——一来，他也明白自己在狼群中的地位，他没有这个资格冲着头狼咆哮;二来，卡尔也算是仁至义尽了，一点也没有再对他做什么。  
“今天是你训练他们的最后一天，明天你就不用过来了。”  
卡尔端坐在地上，声线仍然平淡。  
黑狼没有应答，只是点点头，表示会意。  
发情期快来了。  
这几天他的身体开始偶尔分泌出粘稠的东西，但是发情期还没有到来，想必是身体也在为即将到来的发情期做准备。  
他选出了几条不错的幼狼，意志力都是Beta中的上乘，基础也相当不错。  
最大的叫迪克·格雷森，稍小一点的叫杰森·托德，最小的叫蒂姆·德雷克，他们组成了Beta狼的阵营。  
布鲁斯还找到了一条很不错的Alpha，他的名字叫康纳·肯特，脾气有点暴躁，但是本性还不错。  
训练小狼不算是很容易的差事，孩子们性格各异，但布鲁斯才懒得管那些，他一视同仁，通通严厉要求。  
只有一个例外，他会给康纳打打气，偶尔让他高兴一下。  
即使狼崽们不是Alpha就是Beta，他们也还是有点受不了这个过分严厉的导师，这位导师的脾气显然很一般，而且常常戒心很重，不愿让狼靠近。  
但是他从来都不介意在战斗的对练中和孩子们近身搏斗，有时狼崽们会伤到他，但是他永远不会胆怯，这使得每场战斗的狼崽们都只会越来越害怕。  
“今天我会给他们一场测试，看看你最近的成果如何。”  
黑狼沉默地转头看了看卡尔，没有回应。  
果然，不多时，几只小狼的伤口被处理妥当后，都站在卡尔面前。  
测试很简单，小狼们只要能合力打到卡尔，就算是通过他们的测试。  
打斗的时候，黑狼就在一旁沉默地看着他的几个学生。  
迪克和他一样是个孤儿，杰森的父母因为背叛罪被狼群处决，蒂姆父母双全，但是最近父母因为身体原因被狼群降级。  
康纳则从来不知道自己的父母是谁。  
或多或少，他们都是特殊的狼崽，但是布鲁斯偏偏看中了他们。  
布鲁斯从来没说，训练他们的日子其实很快乐。  
这段时间其实是他最快乐的时间——孩子们虽然有点害怕他，但是他很高兴能看到他们变得越来越坚强。  
测试持续了一个多钟头才结束，卡尔的小腿上被咬伤了。  
相比之下，孩子们伤得可严重多了，尤其是最大的迪克，为了照顾其他几个年幼的弟弟，挨了卡尔很多下。  
卡尔的伤口很浅，根本不算什么重伤，他没有要求治疗，而是径直朝布鲁斯走过来。  
“他们超出了我的想象。”  
白狼在合适的距离停下了，目光灼灼地看着他。  
布鲁斯仍旧没说什么，只是默默站起来，往小狼们接受治疗的地方去了。  
卡尔的目光里突然多了一分好奇。  
迪克刚刚好被清理完伤口，但创口太深了，没有被包扎。  
正在这时他听到了熟悉的脚步声，他知道是韦恩导师来了。  
这只毛色发灰的小家伙有点紧张地看着他导师走到他面前，身体投下的巨大影子遮住了他的身体。  
怎么办？他表现不怎么好，才被教导过如何躲闪就挨了这么多下。  
高大的身影俯下身来，小狼就害怕地闭上眼睛。  
出乎意料，一阵湿痒从他的伤口处传来，温暖的感觉让他感到很舒服。  
睁开眼，看见布鲁斯在舔他的伤口。  
“布鲁斯……”  
黑狼听见迪克轻轻的呼唤，便转头看了小狼一眼。  
迪克看到那蓝色的眸子里不再是往日的严厉，反而充满了怜爱和体贴。  
但黑狼仍然没有说什么，只是低头继续给他舔舐伤口。  
“谢谢。”  
迪克轻轻地说了一声，看到黑狼停顿了一下，又继续专心致志地为他舔舐伤口。  
原来布鲁斯并没有大家认为的那么凶，也并没有那么难相处。  
他们都没有注意到几步之遥的白狼卡尔——事实上卡尔因好奇心尾随，只想知道布鲁斯会做出什么样的举动。  
看到布鲁斯像是在疼爱自己的孩子一样疼爱迪克，卡尔的心里突然泛起一丝异样。  
他没有上前打扰，站起身离开了。  
稍晚，布鲁斯离开了卡尔的宫殿，穿过狼群到他应该去的地方。  
狼群的边缘。  
每年的热潮他都在这儿度过，在最严重的时候他甚至不得不冒险，在白昼里偷偷跑到不远处老虎的领地圈中。  
他知道没几个狼会去那里自讨苦吃的，而他自己也只不过是要冒一点点生命危险——如果被老虎发现，他将必死无疑。  
今年，他当然也在考虑用同样的办法度过热潮。  
不过，当他走到一半时，突然意识到一个问题。  
今年他们离老虎的领地很远了。  
黑狼在狼群中穿行，所有的Beta狼都在盯着他窃窃私语。  
“看啊，这个婊子已经被我们的首领调教了快两个月了。”  
“我已经迫不及待想要尝尝他是什么滋味了。”  
“嘿，快要到交配季节了，明天我们切磋一下，赢了的先播种。”  
“别逗了，单挑？我建议大家一起上，好歹先把他制服，不然的话他很难搞定的。”  
“你不是被他打怕了吧？怎么说这种丧气话？”  
“我是说真的——哎，反正你们试过就知道了。”  
这些窃窃私语毫无疑问都传进了黑狼的耳朵里，但并没能使他停留一下，或是怒目。  
这种事不值得他生气，比起这个，他更关心今天的晚餐和……如何才能寻找到杀死父母的凶手的蛛丝马迹。  
他可以百分之百确定，当初父母遇害时的惨叫声是从狼群中心传出来的，也就是说不可能是其他猛兽所为。  
让他不能原谅也不能理解的是，这个行为的发生没有遭遇任何狼的反对。  
他们的团结精神呢？不是不会杀害同伴吗？  
他甚至有时会痛恨自己，竟然是条狼而不是什么别的。  
如果他是老虎，即使他是Omega也有很强的主宰权。  
或者是花豹，甚至猞猁，他们都有主宰自己生活的权利，可是偏不，他是条狼。  
他逃离了狼群，找到在狼群之外活动的散兵游勇，向他们学习格斗的技巧，有时一些狼会威胁他，甚至要求他奉献身体，幸好他总是逃得很快。  
几年后他回来时，狼群中已经没有哪个Beta能伤到他。  
布鲁斯看到了那块横躺在地上的岩石，他走过去，挨着岩石趴卧在地上。  
这儿是一个不错的栖息处，岩石吸收了白天的日光，等到傍晚时他靠上去，总是会感觉温暖。  
冬天还是夏天，这里总是个好去处——如果你是个Omega的话。  
两天后，布鲁斯的热潮也如期而至了。  
还是像从前一样难熬。  
他的尾巴被自己牢牢地夹紧在双腿间，他背靠着岩石，警惕地看着四周，随时提防着靠近他的狼。  
热潮让他的浑身都在发热，身体也散发出特殊的气味，他知道这是本能的反应，但他讨厌这个。  
每次都会给他引来不小的麻烦，特别是这次，他没法跑到老虎的领地上避风头去了。  
果然，没过多久，连着好几条强壮的Beta当啷着舌头朝他走过来。  
绿莹莹的眼睛里全都是贪婪的光芒，他们看上去商量好了要合作。  
布鲁斯露出了他白森森的犬牙，从喉咙里挤出一声低吼。  
可他甚至不敢站起来，因为他现在发情的身体会暴露一切。  
一个Beta率先对他发动了袭击，布鲁斯反抗的本能还是强迫他勉强站起来，他毫不留情地咬伤了那个想先下手为强的家伙。  
Beta们一拥而上，散发出强烈的体臭，争先恐后地企图把他扑倒。  
布鲁斯在躲闪和进攻中听见了不远处传来的声音——那是某个Omega交配时的哭叫声，每到这个季节狼群中就会频频出现这样的声音。  
心神一凛。  
布鲁斯狠狠地抓伤了迎面过来的Beta，回身甩掉了企图爬到他身上的灰家伙。  
“呸，婊子。”  
“那里都红了，你明明就想这个。”  
无论那些狼怎么羞辱，布鲁斯只是不要命朝他们咆哮，很快狼们陷入了狂热，接连的攻击之下，布鲁斯身上也出现了很多伤口。  
这不像是以往，只有一条两条狼过来对他图谋不轨，这一次是很多狼，他们似乎是商量好了要攻下他。  
耳边其他Omega发出的呻吟声已经渐渐模糊，鲜血染红了布鲁斯光亮的皮毛。  
“都给我滚。”  
在布鲁斯快要撑不住时，冷漠但不容置疑的声音传进了他的耳朵。  
已经用爪子扒住他屁股的Beta马上停下了动作，悻悻从布鲁斯身上下来，退到一边。  
连一个大气都不敢出，Beta们匆匆撤离了这个地方——在Alpha头狼的面前，他们什么都不是。  
黑狼浑身是血，四肢都在打颤，他实在是体力不支，终于倒在地上。  
不知道卡尔又来干什么，不过他的确是救了自己一命，现在，他强打着精神，随时准备听卡尔的下文。  
不过，卡尔倒没有再对他说什么，他们在沉默中对峙了一会儿，随后来了几条年轻的狼，他们遵照卡尔的意思，把布鲁斯驮起来抬走了。  
失血又疲劳的布鲁斯也没什么力气反抗了，就任由他们把自己又带回卡尔的宫殿。  
他被妥善治疗，清洗伤口，在这一切都结束后，那些人又给他服下了一种奇特的药水。  
绿色的。  
布鲁斯想抗拒，但是他浑身是伤，没有那个能力挣扎，喝了药之后就沉沉睡去。  
白狼安静地看着睡去的黑狼，没过多久，他就变了模样。  
一个钟头后，一具皮肤偏白的肉体赤裸着出现在卡尔眼前——布鲁斯人化了，刚刚的药水就是用那种神秘的植物做的。  
那种可以让狼人化的植物只会由头狼掌控。  
卡尔把熟睡的布鲁斯从上到下地打量了一遍。  
除去那些伤口，这真的是个完美的肉体。  
他离开了，没过多久，又穿着兽皮回来了。  
人化的卡尔轻轻坐在布鲁斯旁边，等待着布鲁斯醒来。  
不管怎么样，他还是不想遗漏重要的步骤。  
TBC


	4. 标记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯最后接受了卡尔的标记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“噢，别这么紧张嘛。”  
卡尔看着在床上无所适从地缩起来的布鲁斯，并没有急着进行进一步的动作。  
布鲁斯很不习惯他现在的状态。  
没有尾巴可以挡着他的私处了，而且身上干净得要命，他甚至觉得有点冷。  
他只好夹紧自己的大腿，两只胳膊也挡在身前，警惕地看着此时穿着兽皮的俊俏男人。  
他能感觉到对方就是白狼卡尔。  
可是，这是怎么回事？！为什么他们都变成了人类的样子？  
蓦地，布鲁斯一下子想起了自己被灌下的绿色药水。  
卡尔一点也不着急，他端详着此时试图竭力遮挡住自己身体的男人——他有一头乌黑的短发，湖蓝色的双眼，精致的脸上棱角分明，白皙的皮肤现在已经透露出粉红色。  
即使人化，他也还是在热潮期。  
“你知道，我也并不想食言的，但是我们都看到了如果我继续放任不管，将会发生什么事。”  
卡尔开口了，颇有技巧的游说。  
“我知道，尊敬的首领先生，所以您现在仍然可以遵守您的诺言——”  
卡尔的眉骨挑动了一下，同样的蓝眼里似乎是有点好奇的神色。  
“怎么讲？”  
“只要您……给我一身您身上穿的那种兽皮，然后让我在单独的小洞里待上一段时间，等我的热潮过去——”  
其实布鲁斯一点都没指望卡尔会听他的，这么说也只是想刺激卡尔，他知道卡尔一直对他表现出一点兴趣，但这种感觉让他感到不怎么高兴，他现在只想讽刺卡尔那种假惺惺的做派。  
还想假装绅士？  
然后他看见俊俏的男人眨眨眼睛，一丝恼火爬上了他的眉头。  
“够了，我认为我到目前为止都还做得不错。”  
“你没说错，毕竟你们中大多数都是虐待狂，和他们比起来……”  
“别再说这种话，你会后悔的。”  
布鲁斯看到了卡尔眼里突然间升腾起来的恼怒情绪，平时冷漠的眼神里竟然也带上了一丝杀意，他马上闭上了嘴巴。  
他说什么过分的话了吗？  
这个家伙的底线也太容易被戳了吧？  
卡尔有点尴尬地清清嗓子，马上换了一种口吻。  
“听着，我想说的是，这不是解决的办法……你看，他们已经盯上你了。”  
然后，卡尔看见布鲁斯那双动人的蓝眸眨巴着，瞪视着他。  
“为什么不一劳永逸地解决问题呢？我标记你，这样就没有任何狼敢靠近你了。”  
“可是标记是永久的。”  
布鲁斯似乎对卡尔的提议有点惊讶，因为他没想到卡尔会这样对他说——其实标记对于双方都有深刻的影响，它会把他们从此紧紧联系在一起。  
“老实说，我觉得一个固定伴侣就挺好的。”  
卡尔说着，目光转向了瑟缩在一旁的布鲁斯。  
这时候的布鲁斯已经由于热潮的连续侵袭变了样子，他浑身都开始发红，尽管尽力挡住了自己的私处，但是从那里分泌的湿液也已经打湿了身下的一片，他的眼眶也是红的，湿润的眸子里几乎要流出眼泪来。  
卡尔于是轻巧地摸上床，试探着触碰布鲁斯的皮肤——灼人的温度却只让他更加渴望那具身体。  
多日来他一直在观察这个特殊的Omega，一开始他只是觉得布鲁斯很不一样，他不开朗，不会像其他的Omega一样取悦，甚至有些阴暗。  
可是那阴暗却好像有什么魔力一样，一直在吸引着卡尔探索。  
他有点喜欢上布鲁斯了，而那还是在他发现布鲁斯那颗远超过其他的狼的爱心之前。  
他只知道布鲁斯是个孤儿，但是他没能想到布鲁斯对所有的孤儿都很疼爱。  
他同情弱者，同情那些被迫不停怀孕生子的Omega，所以他不喜欢Alpha和Beta，他抗争，他不愿屈服。  
卡尔不知道他为什么还要留在狼群，也许这里有什么他放不下的事，但他知道自己或许应该做点什么。  
得到他的好感？或者是帮助他摆脱麻烦？或者……仅仅是想和他成为终身伴侣？卡尔不清楚，或许这些理由都在他心里占有一定的分量。  
即使他清楚的知道布鲁斯对Alpha的看法。  
Omega发出了一声模糊不清的呻吟，卡尔听出了那是一声软弱得不能再软弱的抗议。  
他小心翼翼地把布鲁斯抱起来，让他侧躺在床上，仔细查看他的身体。  
现在的布鲁斯应该可以比较容易地承受性爱，而且这是标记，所以他们都人化了——狼的形态是不能标记的。  
人类的性爱没有那么疼痛，也不会有那么大的阴茎结，甚至可以增强快感。  
卡尔犹豫了一下。  
现在的布鲁斯已经因为热潮和受伤没什么多余的力气反抗了，他可以就这样继续下去，只是有一个问题……  
等布鲁斯稳定下来，怎么办？  
但他并没有犹豫多久，因为或许他可以用行动证明，他和别的Alpha不一样。  
卡尔完全在布鲁斯旁边躺下来，他的信息素自然而然地流出，包裹着布鲁斯，安抚因为热潮痛苦不堪的Omega。  
布鲁斯发出了一声呻吟，他的意识已经有些昏沉了，或许是本能的指使，他回过头来，卡尔就吻住他的嘴。  
人类的唇舌的确是好东西，这种温柔的接吻，狼是永远也做不来的。  
但也让布鲁斯清醒过来。  
他推搡着卡尔结实的胸膛，企图摆脱那怀抱。  
“不……不行……”  
Omega口齿不清地说着，有些不服从地扭动身体，但很快被卡尔制止了。  
Alpha的吻开始落在他透着红色的皮肤上，一个一个的，一点也不急躁但却有一定的力度，吮吸让他的皮肤变了颜色，也击溃了他最后的一点理智。  
即使从来没受过这样的待遇，布鲁斯也清楚，这个Alpha并不完全是在强迫他，反而是在试图讨好他。  
多奇怪的字眼，讨好。  
本该是Omega对Alpha做的事。  
迷迷糊糊中，布鲁斯感觉到卡尔的手放在了他的腰上，一种奇怪的感觉击中了他。  
人类的牙齿一点也不锋利，轻轻划过他的皮肤时，还刺激得他一阵一阵地发抖。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯极度敏感的模样，粉红色的皮肤上点缀着暗红色的吻痕，他呼吸急促，因此身体也一起一伏的，完美的身体轮廓都展现在卡尔眼前，再一路向下看去，就是他雪白的臀瓣，卡尔便忍不住在那上面抓了一把。  
“嗯哼——”  
躺着的人受不了地想要逃开，却只是发出几声呻吟，湿液又从他本来就已经足够湿润的穴口流出来。  
就这样，在布鲁斯还意识含混的时候，卡尔一把扯下了自己身上的兽皮，掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣。  
“呜啊……”  
卡尔把自己灼热的东西硬是挤进了一个头之后，突然发现人化的布鲁斯一样也受不了这样突然的冒进。  
他犹豫了一会儿，最终还是有点不舍地抽出来，带动着Omega的一声痛呼。  
他看着自己此时灵活自如的手指头，突然有了主意。  
这样等下去也不是办法，不如帮他扩张吧。  
以人类的身体，这对于双方来说都是第一次——卡尔有点笨拙地伸出一根手指头，想了想，又起身修了一下指甲。  
那根手指头挤进去时，卡尔才意识到原来人类的生殖道这么窄，他甚至怀疑它会不会被自己捅坏。  
但很快，被富有弹性的内壁包裹挤压的刺激感使他忘记了这些顾虑。  
卡尔又在布鲁斯体内玩弄了几次，马上就忍不住把手指撤出来换了真家伙。  
因为，仅仅是轻轻动动手指头，极度敏感的Omega就已经忍受不住呻吟出声，扭动着身体。  
卡尔能看出来，布鲁斯的身体现在想要他。  
他让布鲁斯跪趴在床上。  
这一次进程快了一点，卡尔一下子把自己的巨物塞进了半个，听见Omega变了调的呻吟。  
布鲁斯觉得自己正处于风暴的中心。  
突然的扩张带来的痛感伴随着从来没有过的感觉从他的尾椎一下子上升到他的脖颈，他浑身的汗毛都乍起来了。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯忍不住叫出声来，但卡尔却更把持不住了。  
他看见那颜色略深的穴口此时正一开一合地，好像在试图适应他的这根，伴随着的是布鲁斯温暖湿润的生殖道不断地吸附，推挤。  
卡尔的巨物上暴起了青筋，他的额角都因为稍微的用力和极度的兴奋显现出沟壑来，于是他又是一个挺入，与此同时也听见布鲁斯拖长了声音的叫声。  
Omega的身体颤抖个不停，他在啜泣，他已经分不清楚现在他所感觉到的是快感还是痛苦，整个内里都被填满了，这根超常规的型号甚至顶得他的肚子都有点变形。  
卡尔停顿了一会儿，算是给布鲁斯一点时间，让他适应这种感觉。  
接下来就是暴风骤雨的抽插。  
布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，努力不让自己再发出什么羞耻的声音来。  
他听见卡尔深重的喘息声，感觉到卡尔的火热在他的内里灼烧，他想要挣扎，但他被卡尔抓得很紧。  
他记得卡尔对他说过的话，卡尔要标记他，这样他就可以不再担心被其他的狼骚扰。  
可是，标记是永久的。  
所以那之后，他是不是就永远属于卡尔了？噢，不，他讨厌这种感觉，因为他不知道以后他还能不能以现在的姿态和卡尔讲话。  
至少，在这一切发生之前，他还可以讽刺卡尔一句，虽然聪明的Alpha很快就会意识过来，甚至于他会激怒卡尔，但至少他是个自由的……  
至少卡尔不会把他看成自己的所有物。  
或许卡尔早就料到了，布鲁斯今年将躲不过狼群的轮番攻击，这件事其实从一开始他答应决斗开始就已经尘埃落定了。  
卡尔开始发出舒适的哼声，不过现在仍然缺少一件事——  
他的伴侣看上去没有给他足够的回应。  
好吧，看上去，布鲁斯·韦恩仍然不愿意他们的这次结合。  
布鲁斯的嘴唇被咬得出血，他一声不响，强忍住把他的一切感受都表现出来的冲动，期盼这越来越强烈的快感能赶快结束。  
好吧，看上去现在他不该有那么高的期望，或许布鲁斯需要一些引导。  
“我们来让它快点结束吧，怎么样？”  
卡尔喷出的热气就萦绕在布鲁斯耳边，这让他仅存的神智几乎又要再一次抽离。  
“同……同意。”  
“那就配合一点——让我快点结束。”  
Omega的薄唇终于打开了，身体仍然随着卡尔的耸动前后摆动着，一滴嫣红的鲜血从嘴角淌下来。  
他从牙缝里勉强挤出两声呻吟，就因为羞耻红了耳根。  
他努力地收缩着他的后穴，甚至刻意夹紧臀缝，然后听见卡尔满足的低吼声。  
人类的牙齿不尖利，却很坚硬，像印章一样压在布鲁斯脖子后的一块软肉上。  
刺痛。  
布鲁斯的视野里都是鲜红的痕迹，他的大脑一片空白，只能感觉到卡尔不再继续动了，然后就是一阵潮湿。  
湿润的眼泪从眼眶涌出，他的口腔里一阵苦涩。  
卡尔抽出他缩小的性器时，布鲁斯已经昏昏沉沉地睡过去了，他想了想，用一张大兽皮被子盖住了他赤裸的躯体。  
铺在床上的兽皮也已经被弄得一团糟，卡尔皱着眉头想了想，把赤裸的人抱起来，走到一个私密的小洞里，把布鲁斯安顿在那里的床上。  
然后，卡尔也躺上来，抱着布鲁斯睡着了。  
TBC


	5. 冲突

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼群爆发了一次冲突，冲突的双方都或多或少的有损失，但对于布鲁斯来说，代价太大了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有敏感内容，分娩描写等，慎入

白狼卡尔看着布鲁斯在铺着兽皮的床上又一次睡去，眼中的温情稍纵即逝。  
两个月了。  
布鲁斯已经不太适合长途跋涉，过分显怀的肚子上也已经长出了给新生狼崽吃奶的乳头，这段时间卡尔就把布鲁斯留在了他们的秘密洞穴里。  
他待布鲁斯真的可以算是不错，虽然布鲁斯不怎么领情，但是Omega的本能也驱使他逐渐安稳下来。  
卡尔在他还没有显怀时，甚至允许他在狼群内四处活动，布鲁斯也很快因此发现了标记的强大作用。  
真的没有Alpha或者Beta敢靠近他了，因为一旦他们对他表现出兴趣，他的标记会主动刺激腺体，分泌出他……他丈夫卡尔的信息素，这对于所有的成员无疑是威慑。  
小狼们还在持续训练，现在，迪克和杰森都已经长成半大的小伙子了，Alpha康纳发育得也很快，更好的体质让他的体型几乎接近卡尔。  
一直藏在密洞里的他们从来都没被别的狼发现过。  
不过，事情总是不会这么如意下去的。  
狼群长老们的愤怒达到了顶峰，他们向佐德控诉了卡尔自作主张占有狼群优秀繁殖者的自私行为。  
最近，情况开始恶化了，每条狼都用叵测的目光看着头狼卡尔，但每天足不出洞的布鲁斯无从得知这样的情势。  
布鲁斯每天唯一的工作就是安静趴在那里，指导狼崽们的训练，他甚至不需要站起来一下。  
但他觉得自己已经待得快要发霉了。  
似乎是快到产期了，布鲁斯开始变得越来越嗜睡，这一次，才吃过卡尔带回来的新鲜兽肉，他就睡着了，嘴边甚至还沾着鲜血。  
这让他错过了狼群中的大事件——足以影响他一生的大事件。  
当卡尔带着血染红的毛发站在他面前时，他还没有反应过来，只是继续侧身趴在床上。  
肚子里的幼体已经几乎成熟了，肚皮上的乳头泛着明显的红色。  
“杰森……”  
白狼卡尔的语气还是那么冷淡，不过目光里似乎有点逃避的成分。  
然后布鲁斯看见了杰森的尸体。  
爆发了内斗，卡尔坚持自己没有做错什么，并且趁布鲁斯睡去，带走了所有的狼崽和他一起对抗那些坚持要惩罚他的长老们，以及另一条头狼佐德。  
狼群里死了很多狼，小伙子们都是好样的，卡尔的战役并不轻松，但是他赢了，代价是十几条长老的死以及头狼佐德的死。  
看到布鲁斯眼里憎恶的目光时，卡尔并不意外。  
他早就知道布鲁斯和狼崽们关系多好，但是他不能不打这一仗——不仅仅是他受够了，他相信布鲁斯也受够了。  
叫那些长老们付出代价吧。  
卡尔上前一步，试图挡住布鲁斯，不让他站起来，但布鲁斯还是拖着沉甸甸的肚子站了起来。  
“别碰我。”  
黑狼嫌恶的目光投向了卡尔。  
“你让他参战了，你让没长大的孩子参战！”  
“你快要生了。”  
卡尔的声线仍然平静——这让布鲁斯更恼怒了。  
“滚开。”  
卡尔没说话，只是牢牢挡在他面前。  
凶狠的犬齿马上咬穿了卡尔的大腿，黑狼的眼神里夹杂着悲戚和恼怒。  
白狼缄默着，始终没有抵挡，直到鲜血已经流了一小滩在地上。  
布鲁斯松开嘴，恨恨地看着卡尔——年轻的狼仍然是一副冥顽不灵的样子。  
“现在，为了你的孩子……”  
“我的孩子已经死了，滚开。”  
“别这样，你肚子里的才是……”  
“滚！”  
布鲁斯朝卡尔大声咆哮，那让白狼的眼里甚至出现了瞬间的恼怒，但是他仍然没有做出任何表示。  
“我要离开这儿。”  
“你不能。”  
“我再也不会回来了。”  
黑狼说着，蹒跚着走下来，叼住浑身是伤，失血而死的杰森，就要离开。  
“你快要生了。”  
卡尔又挡在他面前，布鲁斯在头狼的眼里看出了些许动摇。  
“我对你们这些谁说了算的战争没兴趣，我也不属于哪条头狼，我的孩子死了，我要带他去安静的地方安葬。”  
头狼的眼神变了。  
“你要去孤独岭？”  
布鲁斯瞪着卡尔，算是默认。  
“你没有权利，你也做不到，那是头狼的葬身之地——”  
“去他的权利。”  
黑狼的眼中浮现出一丝轻蔑。  
“你会被他们撕碎。”  
“我不会，因为你赢了，而我有你的标记。”  
卡尔露出了还沾着血的白牙。  
“你不能这么做。”  
“滚，现在你没有资格对我说教。”  
“我们是终身伴侣，至少……”  
“去他的终身伴侣，我不稀罕。”  
卡尔放弃了。  
布鲁斯的话彻底激怒了他，但他并不想马上让布鲁斯付出代价。  
“你会后悔的。”  
眼看着布鲁斯叼着杰森的尸体离开，他的眼中闪过一丝凌厉。  
他不会活着到孤独岭的，那里的气候条件比这里恶劣太多了。  
极寒，寸草不生，没有动物，他就算到了，也只是死路一条，老年Alpha会选择去那里死亡，因为没有别的狼敢靠近，他们不用担心被分尸。  
从孤独岭的气候波及外围到葬狼的安全地段还有很长的距离，布鲁斯会直接死在这段距离。  
就算不死，他也出不来了。  
带着就要分娩的肚子，卡尔不信他还能活着出来——他阻拦是因为他还不想布鲁斯死，或许他真的舍不得布鲁斯，毕竟他还为了布鲁斯打了一架。  
但是他讨厌这个，他讨厌布鲁斯这种反应，好像一切都是他的错。  
去他妈的，你想死，我不拦你。  
布鲁斯消失在狼群中，卡尔的心中却突然出现了一块空洞。  
哼，他不会去那个鬼地方的。  
他还有孩子，他会停下来的。  
想着，卡尔不动声色地进洞了，看见他的勇士们正在整顿他们的伤口。  
“干得好，小子们，你们以后都是长老了。”  
回答他的是一片死寂，几只狼崽默不作声地舔净伤口，再默不作声地离开。  
离开之前，是那声木讷的客套。  
“谢谢首领。”  
不知道为什么，卡尔觉得心里有点发酸，但是他丝毫没有表现出来。  
清点了一下，还有六十二条狼，他们目睹了卡尔的战斗，现在都不敢再对卡尔有什么质疑了，卡尔成了他们唯一的首领。  
佐德大概是下场最惨的头狼，他被别的狼分尸了。  
布鲁斯走了两天，不眠不休，杰森身上的血干涸了，但是尸体没有腐烂——因为他用最快的速度到了孤独岭附近。  
进入寒冷的范围内，环境马上就变得不同了。  
身边的景物从笔挺的乔木变成了灌木，最后变成了苔藓，地衣，再后来……  
只剩下冻结的岩石和土地。  
布鲁斯踏上积雪的时候浑身一哆嗦，马上抽回了爪子——不是因为冷，而是……  
他要分娩了，恐惧和慌乱的感觉抓住了他，他紧张得无法呼吸，他想找个合适的地方分娩，最好有倒在地上的柔软长草……  
可是没有，这里只有冰冷的岩石和裸露的土地。  
他用爪子勉强刨了个坑，强烈的尿意袭击了他，他趴在冰冷的地面上，从私处开始分泌粘液。  
阵痛后没多久，他就感觉到入口被压迫得一阵刺痛，一个小宝宝已经出来了，他回身舔掉了幼崽的胎膜，自己的性器也被刺激得充血。  
他只能用舌头舔舔他发红挺立的性器，暂时抚慰一下自己的身体。  
整个过程有点痛苦，狼崽们一个一个地出来，他的穴口渐渐适应了这样的扩张和挤压，顾不上自己，他就先把孩子们都舔干净，咬断脐带，吃掉了他们的胎衣。  
到了当天傍晚，布鲁斯已经能站起来了，但是他发现了一个问题。  
他一共娩出了九个孩子，现在已经有三个被活活冻死了。  
看着毛都没长齐就已经了无生气的三个灰色的幼崽，眼泪浸湿了他的眼窝。  
孩子们也得活下来，不行。  
布鲁斯最终丢下了杰森，他没办法再深入到孤独岭里面了，那样的话，无论是孩子还是他都不能活下来。  
是这些新生的小家伙突然间让他发现自己身上又多了很多责任。  
可是他发现自己也不能离开了——孩子们根本没有行动能力，他必须得照顾他们，至少到他们能走路。  
他们太脆弱了。  
布鲁斯忍着饥饿在冰天雪地里挺了四天，在四天的时间里，他的孩子一个一个的死去，只剩下了一只求生欲很强的幼崽。  
他的希望全在这个孩子身上了，于是他看了一眼堆在一旁的小狼尸体。  
气候寒冷，他们的尸体都没腐烂。  
布鲁斯爬过去，把他的幼崽都吃了，他没敢再看一眼稍远处的杰森——他绝对不能吃了杰森，不能。  
再坚持一天，他觉得足够了。  
他仅存的孩子生命力十分强大，每天吮吸他奶汁时的力气也越来越大，他为这只仅存的幼崽起名叫达米安。  
五天后，布鲁斯觉得饥饿难忍，寒冷的气候让他储存的能量加倍的消耗，但好在达米安已经能经得起长途旅行了。  
他叼起最后一只幼崽，步履蹒跚地离开寸草不生的地域，却不慎迷失了方向。  
一场突如其来的迷雾后，他发现自己已经踩在了足以没过他大腿的积雪之上。  
“完蛋了。”  
把达米安轻轻放在地上，布鲁斯的眸子里被绝望填满了。  
小家伙奶声奶气地叫了一声，哆哆嗦嗦地靠过来，挤在他身边，似乎是想要取暖。  
布鲁斯做了他现在唯一还能做的事。  
他在皑皑白雪上挖了个坑，叼着达米安趴进去，然后让达米安叼着自己的奶头，他紧紧地把达米安拥在怀里，在冰天雪地里渐渐闭上了眼睛。  
“达米安，我活不了多久了，等到你吸不出我的奶水，就咬破这个，喝我的血吧。”  
他睡了很久，直到被温暖催醒。  
映入眼帘的是昏暗但温暖的灯光，和灯光相匹配的是暖色调的木头地板。  
他挣扎着想爬起来，发现自己正躺卧在一条大毛毯上。  
低头，猛然意识到达米安不见了。  
“噢，天呐，谢天谢地，可怜的家伙，你终于醒了。”  
穿着厚厚的毛皮大衣的老人走过来，他发现达米安正被老人抱着。  
“呜——汪！”  
尽管有气无力，布鲁斯还是凶巴巴地站起来。  
“把我的孩子放下！”  
“噢！好了，好了，可怜的家伙，他是你的宝宝吧？哎，你怎么会跑到这个地方来呢？可怜的，先喝点鱼汤吧。”  
老人听不懂他说话，但是他可以勉强听懂老人的意思。  
或者是看懂。  
小达米安被小心翼翼放回他身边，然后一碗香喷喷的东西被放在他面前。  
布鲁斯咽了口口水，低头就狼吞虎咽起来。  
不知道人类把他带走想干什么，但是现在活下来才是最重要的。  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在名叫阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的老人的照料下，布鲁斯的生活中又重新出现了色彩，但是，巧合也接踵而至。

“噢，真是个顽固的家伙……”  
阿福的嘴里这么说着，脸上却全是笑意，他看见布鲁斯玻璃球一样的眼睛有点不高兴地瞪了他一眼。  
眼下，他正把自己刚刚吃进去的鲜肉吐出来，给他的宝贝孩子吃。  
达米安已经有半个月大了，布鲁斯打算要让他接触一些肉食——不过这不能操之过急，首先当然要从肉泥开始。  
阿福专门帮他准备了肉泥，不过他可不想用那个。  
他喜欢把嚼烂的肉喂给达米安，当父亲的感觉一定是命运同情他，给他的恩赐。  
不过宝宝还是喜欢奶水多一点，吃了那一点点肉泥就挣扎着爬到他的腹部，叼着他的奶头不知足地猛吸。  
“噢，看看他，真可爱，毛色越来越深了呢。”  
布鲁斯发出一声舒适的低吟，闭上眼睛趴在温暖的毯子上。  
“当然了，他是我的孩子，阿福。”  
当然，阿福是不会明白他说了什么的，老人只是伸手轻轻地抚摸他光滑的皮毛。  
“你刚来的时候都冻僵了，可怜的家伙，现在你看起来好多了。”  
布鲁斯的尾巴习惯性地缩起来挡住臀部，没有再理会阿福偶尔的抚摸。  
“嘿，我想抱抱你的小宝宝。”  
闻言，布鲁斯马上把孩子护得紧紧的，警觉地瞪着阿福。  
“不行！你别想碰他！”  
“噢，好吧好吧……放松点，伙计，只是，他太可爱了。”  
几天后，布鲁斯竟然得病了。  
他不知道怎么患上了感冒，也许是因为这期间他觉得自己应该适当出门走走，阿福也没拦着他，帮他打开门，他便出门散步。  
房子外面完全是被冰雪覆盖的天地。  
房子周围被阿福定期收拾得干干净净，可是布鲁斯还是觉得那地面踩上去都很冷，他勉强走了两步，就实在受不了回房了。  
“哎，我就说你会受不了的，外面太冷了，现在这个地方可正是冬季。”  
看着无精打采的布鲁斯，阿福叹了口气。  
“来吧，来到这里来。”  
阿福朝他张开双臂，布鲁斯的目光落在他身上，又挪开了，他仍旧保持蜷缩在原地。  
可是达米安很快就被传染了，小家伙一直不停地打喷嚏，眼泪不停地流下来，体温也高到很不正常。  
布鲁斯心疼地舔他，但是并没有什么起色——孩子太小了，抵抗力不强，恢复能力也弱。  
就这样硬是挺过了一天，阿福终于坐不住了，要把达米安抱走。  
布鲁斯虽然无精打采，一天都没吃过什么东西了，但是也还是死死地护着达米安，不让阿福靠近。  
老人很着急，他出门了一会儿，回来的时候给布鲁斯带来了一些奇怪的片状物。  
一边念叨着，阿福一边把那些白色的片片磨碎。  
“我去了他们的村子，给你换了些药，他们有抗生素……吃了这个，你会好的很快的，你好了才能照顾好你的宝宝。”  
阿福炖了一锅肉泥给他，把药拌进肉泥里，喂给他吃。  
似乎还加了什么调味品，布鲁斯吃得很香，他一口气吃光了肉泥，然后趴在毯子上睡得昏天黑地。  
等他醒来的时候，发现自己正趴在烧的很旺的炉火前，达米安则安静地趴卧在特制的小窝里——看来阿福在他睡着的时候已经照顾过达米安了。  
叼起肉乎乎的小家伙，布鲁斯感觉达米安已经好了不少，至少不再流眼泪了。  
心里有一种奇怪的感觉蔓延开来，他把达米安轻轻放回小窝。  
可能是受疾病的影响，达米安的排泄不太正常，布鲁斯不停地舔他的肛门，想帮助小狼崽排泄，不过现在看来这本来在狼群中屡试不爽的招数也失效了。  
不管他怎么舔，达米安只是瑟缩在炉火边，紧闭着眼睛，偶尔发出不太舒服的哼哼声。  
阿福不知道干嘛去了，屋子里静悄悄的。  
布鲁斯突然想起阿福之前带回来的那种小药片，真是神奇的东西，他现在已经基本上好了，也不再发烧，既然人类的药这么厉害，也许阿福会有办法让达米安身体好起来。  
大概又有半个钟头的样子，布鲁斯听到了熟悉的脚步声，接着，门打开了，阿福脱了雪地靴走进来，随之而来的还有一股新鲜的血味。  
布鲁斯略微直起身子来，刚好和阿福对视。  
“噢！你看来好了不少！”  
阿福笑呵呵地看着他，又抬起另一只胳膊。  
“今天大概是运气太好了，我抓了几条很肥的鲑鱼——回来的时候发现一头死牛，还是新鲜的……真是奇了怪了，唔——你怎么了吗？”  
阿福注意到布鲁斯的眼神似乎不太对，还发出有点急切的类似哽咽的声音。  
他就走过来，看见布鲁斯伸舌头在达米安身上舔了一下，回头看着他。  
“噢，小家伙出了什么问题了吗？”  
见状，阿福赶忙放下自己收获的食物，蹲下来，有点试探地看着布鲁斯。  
“嘿，听我说，伙计，我知道你担心他受伤害……”  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，用嘴拱着达米安的小窝，把它推到阿福面前。  
阿福有点诧异地看着布鲁斯，黑狼却有点不自然地转开目光，但是还是时不时偷偷地瞥着他。  
“哎，好了，没事的，交给我吧……他出了什么问题？你应该很清楚这个吧。”  
布鲁斯的鼻子里发出了一个气声，他伸出舌头舔舔达米安的小屁股，轻轻叫了一声，抬头凝视着阿福。  
“他排不出来。”  
阿福没明白他的意思，不过还是把小家伙从窝里小心抱出来，布鲁斯跟在他后面，到了另一个房间。  
像是阿福的卧室，有个桌子上面摆了很多药瓶。  
“没离开村子的时候——我是个兽医，村子里的狗崽都是我照顾的。”  
自言自语般地说着，阿福把达米安放在桌子上，检查小家伙的身体。  
一番查看之后，老人松了口气。  
“唔，他因为病弱，消化不好了，有点便秘。”  
布鲁斯扒着桌子腿站起来，伸着脖子不放心地看着。  
阿福很有耐心，也很小心，他给小家伙做了很长时间的腹部按摩。  
布鲁斯没有阻止阿福挤走他的奶水，阿福在他的奶水里混合了适量的药喂给达米安喝，他只希望达米安赶快好起来。  
“好了，好了。”  
布鲁斯如愿以偿地看到达米安终于正常排泄了，阿福才把他抱下来，布鲁斯就上前不住地舔舐。  
“哎，好了，别担心，他没事的。”  
当天之后，布鲁斯再也没有阻止过阿福亲近达米安，事实上阿福的意义也从救命稻草变成了可以信任的伙伴。  
也许不单单是因为他对达米安的照顾。  
“哎，有的时候我也怀念在村子里的日子，但是——你知道的，我是兽医，我想我也许是心太软了，我收养的动物咬死了村里的牲畜，我觉得我不能再留在村子里了。”  
布鲁斯的耳朵灵巧地抖动两下，轻叫了几声。  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
“我听不懂你的意思，不过，我觉得我们现在是朋友了。”  
阿福伸出手来，看着布鲁斯的双眼还溢满了笑意。  
布鲁斯伸出爪子，轻轻放在阿福伸出的手掌上。  
是人类的方式，不过他并不介意，那一刻他能看到阿福的真诚。  
这里的冬季异常的漫长，偶尔，布鲁斯会觉得很想出门透透气，但是阿福总会告诉他，外面实在是太冷了，不适合出去。  
布鲁斯觉得阿福说的很有道理，决定等一段时间，等达米安断奶再考虑出门活动的事。  
可惜了达米安连个兄弟姐妹都没有，布鲁斯闲着没事就陪他玩，小家伙的乳牙还没有锋利到足够伤人的程度，但已经表现出一点点攻击性了。  
阿福在村落旁边的大湖周边打猎为生，一般来说鱼是主食，各种鲑鱼，有的时候阿福会用鱼换些新鲜的牛羊肉，布鲁斯总是能吃到精心准备的食物。  
达米安一个月大了，布鲁斯开始让他多吃生肉，小家伙一开始挑剔得很，但是布鲁斯可不是会轻易放松管教的。  
达米安就开始长身子了，牙齿也越来越锋利，有的时候甚至咬破他的乳头。  
有的时候，他会想起他远方的孩子们，曾经那个算不上温暖的“家”。  
但总是一闪而过，布鲁斯不愿意想起太多不愉快的事。  
杰森的尸体希望不要被别的动物找寻到，希望康纳他们都能健健康康的。  
放心吧，他们之前就已经是棒小伙了，蒂姆虽然没那么强，可是他足够聪明，不会轻易被伤害的。  
今天布鲁斯等了很久，肚子饿得难受，阿福还是没有回来。  
他站起来走到门口，但是他不会开门，只能在门口不停徘徊。  
达米安本来在小窝里睡着，这会儿也醒了，跟着布鲁斯一起，也有些焦虑不安。  
“父亲，阿福什么时候会回来？”  
布鲁斯只是默不作声。  
时间过去了很久，布鲁斯等得累了，达米安也已经忍不住趴在地板上睡着了，房子里没有温暖的炉火，他们开始觉得有点冷，布鲁斯趴在地板上半睡半醒地等着，开始有点担心阿福会不会出什么意外。  
不知过了多久，布鲁斯快要睡着的时候听见了一声熟悉的铃铛声。  
他知道阿福回来了。  
门吱呀的一声被打开的时候，一同进来的还有凛冽的寒风和血腥的气味，布鲁斯站起身来，大腿有点紧张地抖动。  
老人把一个东西放在地上，然后赶忙出门把柴火卸下来，回来升起炉火。  
屋子里一下子亮堂不少，布鲁斯一眼看见了那熟悉的，扎眼的白色。  
“呜——”  
阿福听见了黑狼发出的咕噜咕噜的充满敌意的叫声，好生奇怪，赶忙抱住他这些日子因为妥善照顾变得强壮的身体。  
“嘿，放轻松，伙计，那只是个可怜的家伙——和你一样的。”  
布鲁斯绝对没有看错，那躺在地上的正是卡尔。  
“嘿，伙计！听着！这是个可怜的小伙子，他大概和你一样迷路了……今年真奇怪，有两条狼都走到这里，但是他误闯了村子，村里的人一直在丢牲畜，没多久他就被抓住了，如果不是今天刚好被我遇见，他会很惨的。”  
布鲁斯放弃了冲上去朝卡尔吼的打算。  
阿福没有说服他，但他觉得以卡尔现在的情况，自己这样做也有失公道，既然如此，不如等卡尔恢复了气力再说。  
反正卡尔只在乎自己在狼群中的地位，等他恢复力气自然会离开的。  
布鲁斯只需要确保自己绝对不会跟卡尔回去那个地方就是了。  
“你看，他甚至更糟糕呢。”  
阿福说着，赶忙把已经昏死过去的白狼抱到火炉前，匆忙从自己的房间拿了一些瓶瓶罐罐，给白狼仔细处理伤口。  
“他被那些村民栓在木桩上，看样子已经有一段时间了，小孩们告诉我他们只给他喂些杂碎，烂肉，鱼肠子，被偷了牲畜的人家还会有人过来打他，但是他被绑着，所以只能被打，还手都不能呢。”  
“噢，可怜的家伙，骨头都断了。”  
阿福全神贯注地给卡尔处理伤口，却没有注意到布鲁斯已经把熟睡的达米安默默叼进小窝，然后漫不经心地趴在一边睡了。  
TBC


	7. 迁徙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了刚被救下的卡尔，阿福决定换一个地方居住。

“嘿，听我的话，伙计，你是怎么回事？”  
布鲁斯趴在地上一动不动，也不直视阿福，只是一直盯着蜷缩在角落的卡尔。  
“我们得走了，伙计，他们知道我把白家伙赎走，昨天已经有人向我提出——他们希望我们可以住得离他们远点，以免他们的牲畜遭殃。”  
这时候卡尔的目光也和他对视了，布鲁斯马上躲开了那目光。  
“对不起。”  
布鲁斯听见了卡尔低沉的呜咽，他竖起了耳朵。  
“啊，你醒了。”  
阿福也听见了卡尔的声音，暂时把注意力从布鲁斯身上转移，走到卡尔面前。  
小达米安从他的小窝里颤颤巍巍地走出来，趴在布鲁斯旁边。  
“父亲，我们要搬家吗？就因为那个小偷？”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会儿。  
“这里也不适合我们生存，换个地方就换个地方吧。”  
“可还是因为那个小偷！”  
布鲁斯没搭腔，只是从地上站起来——哺乳期的他还带着沉甸甸的奶头，行动不算是很方便。  
阿福给卡尔喂过了加了药物的食物，检查他被人打断的犬齿，最后给他换了用在伤口上的药，才终于松了一口气。  
再一回头，发现布鲁斯正蹲坐在他身后，好像在等着他忙完。  
“好极了，看来你已经准备好了。”  
阿福已经把他的雪橇改成了更大的型号，给卡尔裹上毯子抱到雪橇上并没有花他多少力气——尽管已经得救有两天了，卡尔还是很瘦弱，皮毛也不复原来的光泽。  
布鲁斯觉得他并没有必要去和卡尔计较，不仅仅是因为他现在糟糕的状态，也是因为他说的话。  
这些天他什么都没对布鲁斯说过，当然，除了一句话。  
“对不起”。  
那不可能让过去的那些事一笔勾销，但是可以让他停止再感觉到无法抑制的怒火，他很快就停止了向卡尔露出白森森的犬牙。  
就这样也不错，就算是好聚好散，他也不想再追究什么了，等卡尔痊愈之后，就会主动离开他的生活。  
他一直都是那么识趣，就算是在试着说服布鲁斯成为他的附属品的时候也是这样，不会连该不该离开都不懂的。  
雪橇犬们效率不低，他们很快就就被拉着飞快地穿过长满巨松的雪野，卡尔蜷缩在他的毯子里，还是冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
布鲁斯要好一些，一段时间的精心照料让他积累了一些能量，而且恢复了原来的强壮，有阿福的毯子盖着，他就不觉得那么冷了。  
达米安窝在他的肚皮上，却还是觉得寒冷，布鲁斯能感觉到他在发抖，这让他有点难过。  
于是他换了个姿势，把达米安彻底藏在自己的肚皮底下，不过他也因此有一部分彻底暴露在寒风中。  
没过多久他就打了个喷嚏，雪橇行进速度很快，这让外面的风似乎变得更加狂暴了。  
过了一会儿，他感觉自己快要被冻得麻木地睡着了，却突然觉得风小了，回头一看，正好对上卡尔的眼睛。  
白狼把毯子叼到他旁边，给他盖好，布鲁斯清楚那是卡尔的毯子。  
卡尔没有躲避，只是安静地看着他。  
“你到底想……”  
“对不起，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯担心地看了一眼身下的达米安，发现小家伙已经睡了。  
“这你已经对我说过很多遍了，”布鲁斯轻轻把毯子掀起一个角，“我从来没需要过你道歉，我也不需要你的毯子，你拿走自己用吧。”  
卡尔因为寒风眯起眼睛，细长的腿还在打颤。  
他们又对视了一会儿，卡尔最终垂下头，叼走了他的毯子。  
既然冒着死亡的危险来找他，卡尔并不害怕自己得不到布鲁斯的原谅，他能猜想到布鲁斯会遭遇些什么，这在卡尔看到达米安的第一眼时就知道了。  
布鲁斯不可能只有这一个孩子，很明显别的都没能撑下来，而这是他的错，因为他一时间没拦着布鲁斯，没及时向布鲁斯承认错误，他后悔了，他不该带着还不成熟的孩子们上战场。  
最可恨的是，在布鲁斯指出他的错误时，他生气了，他甚至有了让布鲁斯自生自灭的想法。  
他的首领才做了两天，无数杂乱的情绪就缠住了他，他没法正心做一个首领的分内之事，很快新的长老们开始频频提醒他错误百出的领导方式。  
他听到一些长老的窃窃私语。  
“他还是太年轻，我觉得他没法让我们继续发展下去。”  
“这样的话我们怎么和东边的狼群对峙？以往我们还可以靠数量取胜，现在我们有什么？”  
也许是思念击垮了他，也或许是过度的压力让他承受不住了，卡尔终于在两天后的一个夜晚悄无声息地离开了狼群。  
离开就意味着主动放弃首领的位置，自然会有更有经验的狼接替他，在他一事无成的时候，卡尔觉得自己至少应该做成一件事。  
所以他决定去找布鲁斯，他想对布鲁斯道歉。  
要是，有那么一点点可能的话，试着和他重建关系。  
而当他第一次看到达米安时，他才感觉到，家的分量有多重，他想过无数遍，想过本来他们应该共享领导狼群的权利，然后达米安和其他孩子们会在他们的庇护下长大，这是故事本来应该的样子。  
第一次找到布鲁斯的时候，卡尔发现是阿福在照顾他，卡尔发誓自己从来没对任何其他的人类产生过好感。  
那促使他偷了雪村村民的牛作为报答，但他并没有现身——尽管天寒地冻，他也仍然强壮，他有能力养活自己，所以他知道贸然出现会招来多大麻烦。  
一头年轻体壮的狼绝对不会是救助对象，说不定阿福会用猎枪吓走他。  
但他显然又忽略了一件事，愤怒的村民们绝不会姑息野兽偷走他们的牲畜，所以很快他就落进了村民们的陷阱里。  
事情总是这么巧，在他快要在那木桩上被捆得失去希望的时候，又是阿福过来把他救了。  
半个多月的虐待让他几乎脱型了，他觉得自己能争取到布鲁斯原谅的机会更小了，不仅仅是因为他给阿福带来了新的麻烦。  
也是因为，在狼群里，没有谁会把一条瘦弱的，甚至犬齿都被打断的没用的狼当一回事。  
也许布鲁斯会理解一些悲惨的境遇，毕竟他曾经是弱势群体中的一员，但是卡尔很清楚自己不是，无论是从变成现在这个样子的原因还是结果来看，自己都只会是被布鲁斯看不起的类型。  
幸好这样的寒冷没有持续一整天，迫暮时分，他们离开了寒冷区域，阿福拆掉了他的雪橇，换成了轮子。  
布鲁斯睡着了，卡尔没什么睡意，伸着脖子看了一眼周围的景色，发现他们正往原来狼群的地方行进。  
不过阿福在离狼群栖息地还有一段距离的时候停下来，换了一个方向，他们拐进了附近的一个湖泊旁边的森林里。  
“因纽特人离不开鱼。”  
阿福说着，找了个合适的空地，暂时停留在这里，也许是因为太温暖了，布鲁斯在一段时间后也从睡梦中醒过来，他有些惊讶，从雪橇上跳下来。  
好熟悉的地方。  
达米安伸出一只短腿，又看了一下自己离地面的高度，有点犹豫。  
“我可以帮你。”  
头上的声音吓了他一跳，抬头，看见害他们不得不搬家的白狼正用一种有点奇怪的目光看着他。  
达米安发出了一声短促的哼声，没搭腔，打算要自己跳下去。  
“危险。”  
一只爪子按住他毛茸茸的尾巴，达米安条件反射地回头就咬了卡尔一口。  
“嗷。”  
卡尔轻声叫了一下，缩回他的爪子——小腿低处被咬出了一个浅浅的血印。  
“别碰我的尾巴！”  
达米安龇牙咧嘴地朝他吼着，这声音引来了布鲁斯。  
“如果你想下来，为什么不叫我？”  
达米安扭过头。  
“我自己也能办得到。”  
却一不小心脚底打滑，从雪橇上掉下来。  
达米安紧张地闭上眼睛，却发现自己只是悬在半空，脖子上传来一阵疼痛。  
“嗷，你弄疼我了！”  
他马上被放在地上，白狼局促不安地站在离他一步的地方，中规中矩地坐着。  
“抱歉。”  
“算了算了。”  
达米安有点泄气，好像又有点生气，马上朝布鲁斯走过去，当然，他也获得了布鲁斯温柔的舔舐。  
布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼，最终还是没说什么，他们往阿福那里去了。  
剩下卡尔，孤零零地坐在地上，许久才想起来舔一下小腿上的伤口。  
他们露宿了一段时间，阿福的帐篷空间不算大，布鲁斯当然选择让达米安住在里面，他和卡尔则一直保持距离，各自找合适的地方休息。  
阿福正在试着盖木板房，卡尔每天都期待着那房子可以完工，这样布鲁斯就可以在温暖舒适的房子里待着了。  
他对于那些个拉车的雄性们可一点都不放心，那些被喂得肥壮的狗似乎总是会多看布鲁斯两眼。  
又是一个早晨，卡尔醒来的时候却没有看见布鲁斯，他马上就从地上爬起来，迎着风寻觅着熟悉的气味。  
他还在哺乳期，能上哪儿去？  
他循着气味，往森林深处走去，连走带跑了一会儿，感觉到离布鲁斯越来越近了，才放慢脚步。  
不过他首先看到的倒不是布鲁斯，是雪橇犬队的领队，这家伙长得膘肥体壮，体型甚至比普通的狼还大。  
这个家伙在跟踪布鲁斯，前面的布鲁斯显然也察觉到了，不停改变方向试图甩开他。  
卡尔发现他加快了脚步，似乎打算发力追上布鲁斯时，也马上加快了速度，虽说在雪村他被折磨得元气大伤，但是这几日也开始有所恢复了。  
狗领队山姆正打算停止他的捉迷藏游戏，突然一个白色的身影堵在他面前，冷不防吓了他一跳。  
“让开，你挡了我的路了。”  
卡尔则不回答，也不动，就直直地瞪着他。  
“噢？你也对他有兴趣？”  
“你不知道他已经有了伴侣吗？为什么打扰他？”  
“关你屁事！”  
“只是劝你别妄想做那些不可能的事。”  
“你怎么知道不可能？我可知道你们狼的Omega从来都是大家共享的。”  
“他有标记，你感觉不到吗？”  
“那又怎样！你快给我让开！”  
卡尔便绷直了腿，凶相毕露。  
最终，卡尔和山姆的决斗以他的胜利告终，对方虽说是优越的品种，但说到底也只不过是家犬，也许体能上都比卡尔优秀，但是绝不会有卡尔那样的气势。  
他受了些新伤，不过这不妨碍他继续行动，看见山姆悻悻地跑远之后，卡尔继续循着布鲁斯的气味寻找。  
他发现布鲁斯飞快地穿过了这片密林，往狼群的方向去了。  
卡尔加快了速度，在狼群附近的一个土丘上追上了布鲁斯，这时候布鲁斯没有再继续行进了，回头用怪异的目光看了一眼卡尔。  
狼身上洁白的毛发还带着血渍，不过很显然他们的主人并不在意这些。  
“他们都很好，我向你保证。”  
卡尔的声音有些暗哑。  
“眼见为实。”  
“他们都离开狼群了，走的时候都已经足够强了。”  
“他们在哪儿？”  
“回去再告诉你。”  
布鲁斯又回头看了一眼卡尔，想了想，掉头折返了。  
“下次不用你插手我的事。”  
“我只是想帮忙。”  
布鲁斯的余光略过卡尔的脸，看见他又摆出一副识趣的表情。  
“当然，既然你不喜欢，我可以……”  
“惹上麻烦的是你，可不是我。”  
“你在关心我吗？”  
“只是提醒你一下，别白日做梦了。”  
TBC


	8. 麻烦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔的确惹上了麻烦，现在他必须要想办法应对恼火的雪橇犬们了，布鲁斯又会怎么做呢？

卡尔眯着眼睛，蜷缩在一小块阳光下。  
这里离他们的的住处有一点距离，阿福因为他不能和那些雪橇犬和平相处不得不把他安排到远一点的地方，还给他做了个木头窝。  
平时卡尔就在这儿，但是偶尔他会偷偷去看看布鲁斯，他不是很放心布鲁斯，总是担心他会被雪橇犬骚扰。  
他和山姆一伙从来没真的打起来过，因为他很清楚山姆是阿福的狗，他不能得罪他。  
他离开的时候，布鲁斯在门口，欲言又止。  
平时布鲁斯会在房子里待着，但是偶尔有时候他会出来散步，达米安已经哺乳一个多月了，眼看着快要到断奶的时候了。  
昨天阿福已经把达米安抱到另一个房间了，卡尔知道他的小男孩要断奶了。  
虽然那小家伙不怎么待见他，但是他还是喜欢上了这个有点鲁莽的小鬼，这么大的狼崽都是任性的，他的孩子也不会有什么例外。  
今天，他又忍不住去看布鲁斯了。  
阿福每天会给他两条很肥的鲑鱼，他们才搬过来，似乎阿福也不是很适应这儿的环境，结果最近的打猎收获都不怎么好。  
幸好挨了几天饿之后，卡尔的伤也好利索了，虽然自己打猎很困难，但是他还是强迫自己适应下来。  
他猜布鲁斯也不会吃得很好的，总不能总吃鱼，这片林子里的动物太聪明，很难中阿福的陷阱。  
今天他拼死拼活，终于抓到了一只兔子，还挺胖的，他叼着还有一口活气的兔子就往布鲁斯那里去了。  
不知道怎么躲过那些讨厌的狗，但是他还是决定碰碰运气。  
果然，还没到门口，他就被山姆截下了。  
“还说没有别的意思，你不是也想要上他吗？”  
卡尔瞪了他一眼，打算硬闯，却引得满院子的狗都狂吠起来。  
阿福似乎不在，雪橇犬们似乎对他嘴里的兔子垂涎欲滴，把他围得死死的，见他不愿放开，就开始咬他。  
正僵持时，布鲁斯突然从窗户跳出来，朝着那些狼威胁地叫了一声。  
“滚！你们连家人的东西都抢吗？”  
似乎从来没预料到布鲁斯会有一天向他们狂吠，山姆愣愣地看了他一眼，悻悻地撤走了。  
真要动手的话，他们打不过狼的，这再清楚不过了。  
卡尔走到他面前，把嘴里的兔子放到地上。  
“这些日子，阿福也没抓到过地上的活物吧，这个给你。”  
布鲁斯的目光游弋着，没有说话。  
“明天，我就去水牛群那里碰碰运气……最近运气挺好的，总能抓到。”  
“先进来待一会儿吧，阿福去打猎了。”  
卡尔有点惊讶地看着又把目光转向别处的黑狼，眨了眨眼睛。  
“不……不了，阿福也说过，房子里如果住太多动物会很乱的……我身上又不干净。”  
“这没什么的，阿福也说过几天想把你接回来房子里住。”  
卡尔张了张嘴，点点头，跟着布鲁斯跳进窗户。  
屋子里弥漫着鱼肉的气味，卡尔小心地把那只已经死透的兔子放在布鲁斯眼前，试探地看着他。  
“吃吧。”  
“我才吃过，不用。”  
“那就给达米安吃吧，他得长身体。”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，把地上的兔子叼起来，去了另外一个房间。  
卡尔的肚子叫了一声，他的肚子空荡荡的，根本什么都没吃。  
等布鲁斯回来的时候，达米安跟着他一起回来了，卡尔发现达米安已经比以前高了一大截了。  
“谢……谢谢。”  
小男孩有点不好意思地靠着他父亲，他偷偷猜想卡尔的意图——也许那只白狼看中了他父亲强壮的身体和外表吧。  
不过那只兔子真的是一顿不错的早餐。  
“如果你明天真的要去牛群碰碰运气，那就带上他吧，达米安该学习狩猎了。”  
卡尔看了一眼刻意避开他眼神的达米安，眼中写满了犹豫。  
“但是那里不太安全，我怕……”  
“他也该出去锻炼了，我们狼为什么要谈安全？”  
“我是说，就我们两个……”  
“我会和你们一起去。”  
卡尔猛地抬头。  
“不行，你不是……”  
“如果你是说单独狩猎的话，我比你强得多。”  
卡尔眨了两下眼睛，表示默认了。  
达米安马上跑回自己休息的房间，不知道为什么他见到卡尔就浑身不自在。  
“为什么要这样？布鲁斯，他还……”  
“我们不是家人吗？”  
黑狼打断了卡尔的话，这一次直视他的眼睛。  
“我……你还愿意原谅我吗？”  
“我很后悔，卡尔。”  
看到白狼询问的目光投向他，布鲁斯也没有再躲避了。  
“我听到了一些流言，其实我一直不知道你到底为什么要打架。”  
“我太年轻了，领导不好那么大的狼群。”  
“是的，你很鲁莽，我还是这么觉得，”布鲁斯的目光开始有些悲伤，“你不该为我考虑那么多，你知道我们只是做了一个划算的……”  
“不，我从一开始就喜欢你了，可是我没有任何办法，你太……我觉得我得不到你。”  
“其实我彻底失败了，卡尔，我没能把杰森送进孤独岭，也没能保住……”  
“你还是设法保住了达米安。”  
“运气好罢了。”  
“我想知道你是怎么知道这个的？我以为我能把它永远藏起来。”  
“见到了我的朋友。”  
“你回去了吗？”  
“只是回去看一眼，我想看看迪克他们……”  
“你找到了他们？”  
“我没有，只是见到了我朋友。”  
布鲁斯想起了那天的情形，他又见到了原来熟悉的Omega，他至今还在为别的狼怀孕。  
“你真幸福，我这窝，大概看不到他们成年了……我们原来的首领真的在乎你，你才走了不到两天，他就离开了……你为什么走啊？他好不容易才得到了能让你永远不会被别的狼侵犯的机会。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“你不知道吗？我也不明白他为什么不拦着你……他和佐德的战斗，就是因为佐德指责他标记了你啊。”  
布鲁斯没再继续问下去，他终于知道了卡尔那天连招呼都不打就出去打了一场血腥的仗的原因。  
这样的话，不算是他害死了杰森吗？如果他从来不曾教导过他们，他们也就不用为他上战场。  
负罪感排山倒海，他那天路过卡尔休息的地方，犹豫了很久，还是没能鼓起勇气去和卡尔见面。  
那时候心里的感觉很奇怪，布鲁斯竟觉得有些想念和卡尔的一些往事。  
卡尔有些湿润的鼻子靠过来，轻轻在他脸上擦过，拭去他的泪水。  
还是他熟悉的气味，卡尔身上有一股很清新的气味，在他嗅到时，布鲁斯才意识到他有多想念这个让他安心的味道。  
他们的鼻尖相碰了。  
几乎是同时，传来了开门的声音。  
阿福的手里拎了一桶鱼，有些惊愕地看着两条狼。  
“啊，让我猜猜，你是不是……喜欢上我们漂亮的蝙蝠啦？”  
“蝙蝠？布鲁斯，他给你起的名字吗？”  
“唔。”  
“那看来我们家真的要有新成员了，我以为你想要回到你的地盘呢，白家伙。”  
阿福顺手把一条鱼扔在地上。  
“这里的生计倒是比雪村困难多了，委屈你挨饿了，吃点这个吧，新鲜的。”  
卡尔流了一滴口水，赶紧低头吃那条新鲜的鲑鱼——他也饿了一阵子了，给布鲁斯抓了兔子，他自己却一口都没吃。  
才吃完，阿福就给卡尔想了个名字。  
“就叫你克拉克好了，挺顺口的。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔低头没一会儿就把那条肥鲑鱼吃了个精光，知道卡尔一定之前没吃什么东西，一种异样的感觉涌上心头，他却很难形容。  
阿福今天更忙了，他给卡尔洗了澡，但卡尔不怎么习惯，尖叫着想从桶里爬出来，结果忙了半天才结束这个工作。  
今天阿福仍旧没有打到什么森林里的猎物，布鲁斯似乎很习惯于吃鱼了，达米安也没有挑剔，但卡尔心里却不是这么想的。  
也许明天他们运气好，可以一起搞定一头牛，到时连阿福都可以换换食谱了，多好。  
到了傍晚，布鲁斯突然觉得不舒服，在地上不停变换姿势，见状卡尔也有点心急了，到阿福的房间咬着阿福的裤脚，把他拉到布鲁斯身边。  
“哦，这不是涨奶了嘛，小家伙断奶一天了，大概需要帮他挤出来吧。”  
卡尔看见阿福准备了一些工具，把装置放在布鲁斯乳头上，神奇的是没过多久布鲁斯就不再觉得难受了。  
这一次抽出了一小盆奶，被阿福放到一边，过来简单检查了一下布鲁斯的情况，就回房间休息去了。  
卡尔仍然有些小心翼翼地挪到布鲁斯身边，趴下来有些不放心地看着他。  
“我不要紧了，不要什么事都去找阿福。”  
布鲁斯有点责备地说着，却猝不及防看见卡尔转过身来舔他仍然发红的乳头。  
“别舔……”  
布鲁斯的眼中闪过一丝羞赧，但是卡尔的舔舐的确让他觉得有些舒服。  
事实证明，卡尔是条周到的狼，他用自己的舌头把布鲁斯所有的乳头都给安抚好了，不多时布鲁斯开始有点疲倦，他就找了个毯子给布鲁斯盖上。  
今晚他们才又一次睡在了一起。  
可能是多日以来他们睡得最安稳的一天，在远离了族群那些残酷的规矩，纷争之后，他们能在一个好心的人类的帮助之下，重新团聚。  
布鲁斯醒来的时候，卡尔正用他同样漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，这让他有些不好意思，他打了个哈欠，隐藏这些微妙的情绪。  
“亲爱的，今天我们该出发了。”  
布鲁斯似乎对这个爱称没什么意见，灵巧地抖动了两下耳朵，正要站起来，达米安却已经从另一个房间过来了。  
狼崽看上去一副很别扭的模样——大概是因为看见自己的父亲和那条数天前还是外来客的狼睡在一起，他心里总觉得怪怪的。  
卡尔打了个激灵，马上慌乱地站起来，支支吾吾地和小狼崽道了个早安。  
倒是布鲁斯，没怎么慌乱。  
“父亲打算开始新关系了吗？”  
达米安故作无事——如果父亲真的喜欢，他觉得他也没什么办法，不过，他至少应该知道父亲是怎么想的。  
“什么新关系？”  
布鲁斯不慌不忙地站起来，看见小狼崽眼中闪过一丝诧异。  
“那……”  
“走吧，我们应该先去狩猎的，记得吗？我们会陪你一起。”  
看着一脸不解的达米安，卡尔只好做了个小动作，用爪子轻轻碰了一下布鲁斯的爪子。  
“布鲁斯，别……”  
“我知道，能不能先去把今天的吃饭问题解决再说？”  
看着布鲁斯一副固执的样子，卡尔也只好服软了。  
“好吧，我们现在就出发。”  
看来，布鲁斯是想要马上就告诉达米安一些真相了——大概就在他们狩猎结束之后。  
TBC


End file.
